


That Hat

by Sarcasticles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Garp is sad, Gen, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticles/pseuds/Sarcasticles
Summary: Garp hated that damn straw hat





	That Hat

Garp hated that damn hat. The moment he saw it sitting on his grandson’s head he had to suppress an immediate and violent urge to rip it away from Luffy and tear it to shreds with his bare hands. 

Some days he wish he had. 

Garp had recognized it, of course. He had seen it countless times, first on the head of Gol D. Roger and then on his redheaded cabin boy. Garp had never paid much attention to Shanks before that moment, but if Roger saw him worthy of his precious hat it was only a matter of time before he became just as troublesome. 

Only Garp had no idea that trouble would include his grandson. He could have killed Shanks for that, but the damage was already done, and he supposed there was something to be said about the brat saving Luffy’s life. 

Garp just wished – oh how he wished – that Shanks hadn’t given Luffy that damn hat. Luffy was supposed to be a marine. He was supposed to pursue justice and protect others from criminals like his beloved idol, just like Garp had tried to protect the world from Roger. 

That hadn’t worked out so great either. 

But for all his hatred, all the seething rage he felt every time he saw that bunch of straw tied around his precious grandson’s neck, Garp couldn’t bring himself to take it from him. He couldn’t destroy it nor lock it away where it would never be found. 

Because marine though he was, Garp was also of the Line of D and valued freedom above all else. Luffy had to choose, and if he chose the path that straw hat would take him…

Garp would just have to make sure he was strong enough to survive it. 


End file.
